<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>only touched you once by distracted_dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581531">only touched you once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/distracted_dragon/pseuds/distracted_dragon'>distracted_dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, misuse of TTK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/distracted_dragon/pseuds/distracted_dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon decides to tease Tim a little with his TTK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>only touched you once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidulication/gifts">acidulication</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Void by The Neighbourhood.</p><p>In case it isn't clear, the core four are all college-age in this fic.</p><p>The idea for this fic is originally from Nostra <a href="https://acidulication.tumblr.com/">(@acidulication)</a>, so I blame him for this fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure that you don’t want to watch it?” Kon calls over from where he’s sprawled out on the plush couch in Titans Tower. “Thor Ragnarok is a cinematic classic.”</p><p>Tim hardly looks up from the deconstructed rubix cube currently spread out around him on the floor. It’s not yet in its final state, but there are several tubes of glitter glue next to the heap of plastic parts. “No thanks, I’ve already seen it.”</p><p>“You sure? It’s supposed to be really good.”</p><p>Lifting his head, Tim scrunches his nose as he thinks. “I need to let the glue dry,” he says and returns to his project without further explanation.</p><p>Kon shrugs and leans back into the couch at the movie’s opening credits roll across the television screen. Fabric rustles as Kon curls up under a blanket. Tim sneaks a peek of his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye and finds Kon, face squished into the pillow, enraptured by the movie. He rolls the tassels of the blanket back and forth between his fingers as he watches.</p><p>Suppressing a smile, Tim goes back to reconstructing the pieces of the rubix cube. Before long, he’s assembled three-quarters of the cube and jazzed it up with some glitter glue. Cassie and Bart come tumbling into the living room, backpacks slung over their shoulders. They’re dressed in civilian clothes with Cassie in a denim jacket and Bart in a tie dye hooded sweatshirt.</p><p>“Oh, whatcha watching?” Bart asks after materializing next to Kon, who hardly blinks.</p><p>“Thor Ragnarok.”</p><p>Cassie nods approvingly. “That’s a really good movie. You haven’t seen it yet, right?”</p><p>“Yep. It’s great so far, I really like it,” Kon replies from under his blanket.</p><p>“Have you reached the part where Thor and Loki decide to--” Before Bart can finish his sentence, Cassie claps a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t spoil him!” she tells him firmly.</p><p>Whatever Bart says in reply is too muffled to comprehend for Tim’s human ears, but Kon must be able to hear it just fine because he barks out a laugh.</p><p>Cassie just sighs, though she’s smiling. “Anyways, we were going to go check out that new pottery studio in Star City for that art class I’m taking with Professor Nostra. We’ll be back in a few hours.”</p><p>“Oh, that sounds fun. We’ll see you later, then,” Kon says, taking a hand out from under the blanket to wave.</p><p>“Bye, guys!” Cassie calls back.</p><p>Bart slips out from Cassie’s grip and waves back. “See ya!”</p><p>“Bye,” Tim says belatedly, and then they scamper out of the room.</p><p>For a while, the only sound in the room comes from the television as the movie continues playing. Tim idly fiddles with the last few pieces of the rubix cube when he feels it. Something brushes against his ankle and it doesn’t take a detective to figure out that it’s Kon’s TTK. It settles around his ankle like it’s a hand loosely holding it, warm and familiar.</p><p>Looking up from his project, Tim casts a questioning glance over to Kon. “What’s up?”</p><p>Kon smiles innocently back at him as the invisible hand creeps up Tim’s shin. “Oh, nothing.”</p><p>Ah, so that’s the game that they’re playing. Tim nods and looks down at his work even as he feels anticipation begin to simmer in his gut. The hand vanishes, only to be replaced by a light touch on his shoulder. It slides over to his neck and Tim shivers as an invisible thumb strokes over the knobs at the top of his spine before starting its slow journey down his spine.</p><p>He can’t keep himself from letting out the tiniest gasp as the hand painstakingly traces over each vertebrae. As the first hand continues its journey, a second touch caresses the side of his face before what are unmistakably teeth lightly nip at his earlobe. Tim bites his lip to muffle any noise he might make as the teeth turn into a tongue that drags itself down the front of his torso. He nearly whines when it rubs against his nipple, but if Kon wants him to make noise, then he’s going to have to work for it.</p><p>Risking a glance up at Kon, Tim finds him staring at the television screen as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Still, the small smile on his face betrays him.</p><p>Tim is quickly distracted as the touch on his back reaches his hips and settles there, squeezing them with big, familiar hands. Meanwhile, the tongue starts tracing over his stomach and Tim feels his face heat up as it explores his skin, creeping lower and lower.</p><p>By the time it reaches his waistband, his project lays abandoned in front of him and his hands are pressed firmly against his legs as he braces himself. Evidently, Kon is starting to lose his patience too because rather than palming Tim with his TTK, instead he goes right for stroking the underside of Tim’s cock.</p><p>Tim bites down on his lip hard to keep himself from moaning as Kon starts to work him with his TTK. He’s already hard and every brush makes the fire burning in his gut glow a little hotter. Fingers twisting in the fabric of his shorts, Tim briefly closes his eyes as Kon’s TTK touches him languidly, like they have all the time in the world. Even if the tower is empty except for them, they’re still in the middle of the common room. Kon is jerking him off with his TTK in the common room where anyone could walk in and it’s only making Tim harder.</p><p>A finger brushes against Tim’s hole, lightly at first, and then more firmly as it enters him. Tim can’t keep himself from inhaling sharply as it enters him and starts stretching him out. Coupled with the hand on his dick, it’s a pleasant ache.</p><p>At first, he focuses on keeping his breathing even as all of the blood in his body seems to pool in his cock. One finger becomes two and they press deeper, curling, as they search for--</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Tim hisses, clutching desperlately at anything, everything, as the fingers start massaging his prostate. He desperately looks up at Kon and finds him watching with a crooked smile.</p><p>“Having fun?” Kon asks cheerfully.</p><p>Scowling, Tim’s reply is cut off by the fingers press into that spot again. “Oh, god. Shit, that’s so-- fuck you,” he moans.</p><p>Kon’s smile only widens. “I thought I already am?”</p><p>“I need-- need <em>more</em>.”</p><p>“More?” Tilting his head, Kon regards Tim curiously. His nonchalance is offset by the tent in his jeans; it’s nice to know that he’s just as affected. “I don’t know, have you earned it yet?”</p><p>Tim makes a frustrated noise that turns into a whimper as Kon’s TTK glides across the tip of his cock. There’s only one way that he can think of that might get Kon to finally increase the pace and let Tim finally fall from of the precipice he’s dancing on.</p><p>Turning away from Kon, Tim shifts onto all fours before lowering himself so his face is pressed into the carpet and his ass is in the air. “Please,” he begs quietly.</p><p>With his cheek pressed against the floor, he can’t see Kon’s face, but he can hear Kon’s soft moan, which is almost as good. Soft footsteps pad from the sofa over to where Tim is displayed on the floor. Kon’s warm hands-- his real hands, this time, not his TTK-- land on the middle of Tim’s back and on his hip, thumb pressed into his ass.</p><p>“Shit,” Kon breathes, awed. “Hold on, I’m going to--” Their surroundings blur and then Tim finds himself in the same position on his bed in the tower. It doesn’t take very long for Kon to pull off Tim’s leggings and underwear. His shirt stays on, but it gets rucked up to his armpits as Kon runs a hand up Tim’s back.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Kon says softly.</p><p>Tim whines and shoots Kon a desperate look over his shoulder. “Can you please fuck me already?”</p><p>Laughing, Kon peels off his own shirt and tosses it into the corner of his room. His pants and underwear quickly follow, leaving him naked. The bottom drawer of his nightstand opens and a bottle of lube floats out.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve got you,” Kon murmurs as his TTK stops touching him, only to be replaced by Kon’s lube-coated fingers pressing into him. “Let me take care of you.” Tim is already stretched enough that he can take two, and it doesn’t take too long before Kon adds a third finger.</p><p>“Look at you like this,” he whispers. “You’re really ready for it, huh?”</p><p>Tim whines and leans back, pressing Kon’s fingers deeper into him. He’s rewarded by Kon crooking his fingers until they hit his prostate, making lightning shoot up Tim’s spine. The fingers withdraw and Tim is about to protest, but then he feels the tip of Kon’s dick pressing against his entrance. Kon slowly slides into him and Tim moans, fingers curling in his sheets.</p><p>Rubbing a reassuring hand on Tim’s back, Kon leans forward to kiss between his shoulder blades. “Look at you, taking me so well,” he praises as he eases inside. “Now, how do you want me?”</p><p>“Hard,” Tim croaks. “Please, I’m-- I need--”</p><p>“I know what you need,” Kon soothes before pulling nearly all the way out and sliding back in, skin smacking harshly into Tim’s ass. Then, he sets about calmly fucking him into the mattress. His dick nudges his prostate and Tim nearly screams, clutching at the sheets.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Kon asks. He’s slightly breathless, but the strain in his voice reassures Tim that he’s close to losing it too.</p><p>Tim can’t bring himself to lift his head from the mattress. “Good,” he rasps, and then, “Oh, <em>fuck</em>, there, please, harder--”</p><p>Kon responds by increasing his pace until Tim’s legs quiver. “You’re gorgeous when you’re getting fucked. Maybe I should fuck you somewhere public, let everyone see the pretty faces you make and how well you take me--”</p><p>Heat explodes in Tim’s stomach and he comes with a shout that’s partially muffled by the mattress. Warmth fills his ass that tells him Kon came too, and then Tim can’t help himself as he collapses bonelessly into the mattress.</p><p>The passage of time turns fuzzy. Kon eases off of him and pulls out, and then there’s a wet washcloth cleaning him. The washcloth disappears and Kon slides into bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer.</p><p>“Was that good?” he asks, kissing the top of Tim’s head.</p><p>Tim hums drowsily and wriggles closer to Kon so he can tuck his head under Kon’s chin. Kon smells like sweat and leather and motor oil and sex and ozone, a combination that is strangely attractive since it’s him.</p><p>Laughing softly, Kon settles down and strokes a hand through Tim’s hair. “Go ahead and sleep if you want. You seem exhausted.”</p><p>“Love you,” Tim says sleepily.</p><p>He’s awake for just long enough to hear Kon’s answering, “I love you too,” before he’s out like a light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought it would be cute if Cassie and Bart take a pottery class in college. I think Bart would enjoy making something with his hands that's not tech and Cassie could use it as a way to connect with her mom, especially if she becomes interested in ancient pottery making methods.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>